Mortal Kombat Mythologies
by kadell999
Summary: Years before the 10th Tournament, Shao Kahn created a strong fighting force. Witness the rise of Shao Kahn's Outworld firsthand in this all new series. It features a semi-canon storyline that is different from the original Mortal Kombat series and multiple OCs. Also, Fanboys/girls beware! This will be a bit different.
1. Chapter 1: Ermac (Pt 1)

**Mortal Kombat Mythologies**

**(The MKR Prequel)**

As many of you can see, this is a new Mortal Kombat fanfic series I've been working on.

**There are many different ways that I could have written this, but I decided to do my own thing with this one. Some people may have heard me say that I was going to make my own Mortal Kombat fan made game. I gave it a story that would offer a more non-canon storyline to it (mythologies), but not stray too far away from the canon. Most hardcore fans may disagree with the storylines I've created for the game, but you might find it to be pretty interesting. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Ermac (Pt. 1)**

For thousands of years, Outworld's Leader, Onaga, merged many realms illegally. Although there was no solution to this at the time, Onaga was forced to stop merging the realms. His subordinate, Shao Kahn, also disagreed with his methods for conquering realms. He believed that there was no entertainment in it, as all they did was pull the realms together by force without a reason. Shao Kahn knew that he was unable to defeat Onaga alone, so he decided to find the solution to all of his problems. While Shao Kahn traveled the realms, he found many different warriors who were strong enough to fight against Onaga's Army. Before returning to Outworld, Shao Kahn saw a young warrior in Earthrealm who defended his clan from the Lin Kuei. His codename, was Ermac. Shao Kahn called out to him.

"You there! Boy!"

" My names not boy, it's Ermac."

Shao Kahn continued to keep a cool head, though he was somewhat irritated. "Do you know who I am? I could kill you, with a mere though."

"I'd like to see you try!" Ermac retorted.

Ermac slashes his sword towards the ground causing all of the blood that was on the sword to slide off quick and clean. He pulls his sword up in an offensive position, ready to engage in a battle with Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn grins as he prepares to speak. "Your intent to fight is strong, but why live with such a short lifespan when you can live forever? Would you rather kill 1000s of people, or be killed 1000 times? Would you rather work for a mere mortal for riches, or working for the next powerful Emperor of Outworld?" Ermac lowers his sword and looks at Shao Kahn in confusion. "What are you insisting? That I join your clan just so you can kill your current leader?" Shao Kahn laughed half-heartedly. "I don't own a clan young warrior, I own an entire world. If you join me, I will grant you the power to live forever. You will also own an entire village and create your own clan. All you have to do is kill the current Emperor of Outworld so that I can take over Outworld."

Ermac puts his sword into the ground and smiles while walking past Shao Kahn. He then stops walking and looks to the sky. "Ok old man. I'll join you. As long as I can kill whomever I desire to kill."

Shao Kahn smirks. "Good. But first, you must gain your immortality. I have the power to give you that immortality."

"How can you do this when you can't even defeat your own emperor?" Ermac said sarcastically.

Shao Kahn was very serious at that moment. "He can rip my soul out of my body without effort and he has the power to regenerate his army when they die. I don't have that same power, but I can fuse the souls of fallen enemies with your soul…although your soul will still take control over the others."

Ermac knew it sounded like a fairy tale, but he was still interested. "Work your magic. When I see it, I'll believe it."

Shao Kahn closed his eyes slowly as he spoke. "Very well."

Shao Kahn raises his hand in the air and it begins to glow green. Ermac watches his surroundings as the souls of the fallen Lin Kuei flow around his body. When Shao Kahn points his hand in Ermac's direction, the souls rush into Ermac's body causing his eyes to glowing green without a pupil. Ermac felt a strong and powerful rush of energy flowing through his body. He was actually amazed.

"Heh, I...we feel powerful, but not immortal." He remarked.

Shao Kahn swings his hammer against Ermac's head which decapitates it and kills him. However, Ermac's head reforms through his energies from the fused souls. He looks at himself in amazement.

"So you were right. But why do we feel...different?"

"Because when you die, a soul will take your place in death. The amount of souls that you use to regenerate your life decreases each time. You aren't completely immortal, but you are able to come back from death.

Ermac was grateful. He agreed to Shao Kahn's terms and he was mostly excited for what the outcome would be. "Alright. So, what are we waiting for? Let's leave. We shouldn't keep the Emperor waiting."

Shao Kahn opened his eyes. "Indeed." He uses his powers to open a portal that leads straight to Onaga's throne room door. He signals Ermac to step through the portal.

As they head towards the portal, Ermac asks Kahn one last question. "By the way, what is your name?"

Shao Kahn enters the portal. "I am the most powerful ruler in Outworld. I use to be the subordinate of Onaga until I found my champion from Earthrealm. Who am I you ask?" Both Shao Kahn and Ermac have entered the portal. They've appeared right in the entrance of Onaga's throne room. As they look around the room, they see Onaga and his army, along with Tarkatans and a Shokan named Sheeva. All of a sudden, three more portals appear behind Kahn and Ermac. Appearing from each of those portals from left to right are Ashrah, Shang Tsung, and Reiko. "My name is Shao Kahn! And I'm claiming this throne!"

Onaga stares at Shao Kahn with a surprised look. However, because he knew that his army couldn't die, Onaga was not scared of Shao Kahn and his warriors. Instead, he had anger and hatred in his eyes. Ermac takes a look Onaga and smirks. As he pulls out a kunai, he rushes towards Onaga with murderous intent. Onaga's men (and in Sheeva's case, women) jumped into defensive positions ready to fend off Ermac thus beginning the battle for Onaga's throne.


	2. Chapter 2: Ermac (Pt 2)

**Chapter 2: Ermac (Pt. 2)**

As Ermac advances towards Onaga, the soldiers attack him by throwing their lances directly towards him. Their efforts were worthless as Ermac dodged all of their lances and begins combat with each of them one by one. As he killed two of the soldiers with his Kunai, Ashrah and Reiko entered the battle. While the three of them were engaged in battle with Onaga's soldiers, Shao Kahn looks at Shang Tsung in confusion.

"_What are you waiting on Shang Tsung? You're supposed to be fighting as well_." He said.

"_You must understand, Shao Kahn, that I've got a special power that even you are familiar with. Just continue to watch that battle while I support our champion from this distance_." Shang Tsung replied.

Shao Kahn was in doubt about bringing Shang Tsung to the fight. "_You better do something Shang Tsung. I didn't make you my subordinate for nothing_."

After Ashrah, Ermac, and Reiko killed off most of the soldiers, they focused their attention towards Onaga. However, Baraka and Sheeva intervened with them. "_You will not win. Don't think you can just get away with killing the Emperor_." Sheeva spoke out. "_Stupid rebels. You dare challenge Onaga's rule?_" Baraka said mockingly towards the three of them. Shao Kahn was furious with their remarks. He remembered the many good times they had since he first met them both, even though he worked with the man who forced both of their realms to join Outworld. Shao Kahn decided to persuade them both through words instead of action. "_You two, who were once my most trusted allies, are now challenging me?_" He points his finger at Sheeva. "_Sheeva, I rescued you and your two favorite bodyguards from the brink of extinction during your war with the centaurs. I remember how you looked up to me when you were a child_." Sheeva feels a bit sad for having to fight against Kahn. He then points his finger violently towards Baraka. "_And Baraka, I gave you the rank of General over you entire race! There have been times where you've tried to assassinate me yourself and that made us become rivals! Even though we hated each other, you still decided to stick by my side!_" Baraka gives his words some though, but realizes that betrayal in unforgivable. "_You two should be working for me!_"

"_I'm sorry Kahn, but Onaga can't be killed. I'll spare you, but everyone else must die_." Sheeva said remorsefully.

Onaga laughed at the failed effort of Shao Kahn. All along, Onaga believed that Shao Kahn was never a very inspirational or influential person. He was surprised that Kahn was able to form a small group to help him in this battle. "_Kahn, you were a fool. You can't kill my men. Now, let me show you my power! My resurrection!_" Most of the killed men are resurrected, but the other men had their souls levitating into the air. Onaga was in disbelief. "_What's going on? Why aren't the rest of my men standing?!_" Shang Tsung uses his powers to draw the souls of Onaga's army into Ermac, making Ermac's power increase. Ermac forces his way through Sheeva and Baraka by using his telekinesis and runs towards Onaga. As Onaga attempts to stand and fight Ermac, he is suddenly frozen. "_What's going on? Why can't I move?_"

"_It looks like it worked. Don't you think...Shao Kahn?_" Ashrah spoke out as she looked towards Shao Kahn at the corner of her left eye.

Shao Kahn was amazed. "_So, this is what the Netherealm sorcerers are capable of._"

"_What did you do me?_" Onaga asked.

Ashrah was a master sorceress who specialized in light sorcery. Her skills exceed to an unknown amount. She was glad Onaga asked about how the spell worked. "_It's easy. You require your heart to resurrect your army. That can only mean that you are using dark sorcery. My power allows me to disable any dark sorcery that occurs around me at will, meaning that your heart automatically stops beating. If you're defenseless, you're weak. Shao Kahn is now the Leading power of Outworld_." Ermac jumps in the air with his kunai in his hand. As he is about strike Onaga, he is struck with a deadly blow to his stomach that causes him to have a hole in his chest. Everyone in the room looks surprised at the attack as Ermac's body is slung across the room. Finally, Ermac's body slams on the ground dead. Ashrah stares at Ermac in fear.

"_How could this happen? You shouldn't even be able to move at all. Your heart isn't even beating_."

"_My heart's only function is resurrection. If you through your spells could kill me, you were dreaming_."

"_And if you though you killed us, you were dreaming_." The sound came from Ermac. Onaga looked towards his corpse. The hole in Ermac's chest regenerates through his energies. He rose up and dusted himself off. "_We ran into you on purpose Onaga. We knew you'd attack us. Our energies also gave us the power of detecting the feelings and thoughts of others. Our goal was to hit you with Ashrah's portal-kunai spell. This Kunai is a portal that leads straight into the lowest planes of the Netherealm_."

At that moment, a huge portal begins to form where the first two dead guard were. As the portal opens, it begins to drag Onaga in side. Onaga was resistant to being defeated. "_No! I can't die! Not at the hands of mortals!_" Onaga is almost dragged completely into the Netherealm portal, but before he is completely sucked in, he grabs Ashrah's ankle and drags her in with him. She was caught by surprise. "_No! Ermac! Reiko! Shang Tsung! Shao Kahn! Help!_" She continued to beg and plea for their help when she's almost dragged into the portal. Shao Kahn grins. "_I can't help you, but your gratitude will not go unpaid. Because of you, I've finally understood what my reason for merging realms is_." He replied. Ashrah looks surprised after hearing Kahn's response. She takes one last look at Ermac as only her chest and up is still visible. Ermac looks at Ashrah and puts his hands near hers. At that moment she began to feel a tingle of hope as she smiled. However, he actually had no intention of helping her. "_You...do not belong here_." He told her. Ashrah is heartbroken by Ermac's response and looks at him angrily as he uses his telekinesis to force her into the portal. As if time had suddenly slowed down, Ermac takes one last look at her lips. He could have sworn that she looked like she was repeating the word "**Revenge**" over and over again. Before the portal closes, Onaga's voice is heard. "_I will return to reclaim my throne. I can't be killed! I am…Onaga!_"

The portal finally shuts as Ermac walks towards Shao Kahn. "_So…what next?_" Shao Kahn sat in his newly proclaimed throne. Everyone who was on Onaga's side was now on his side. He began to explain his plan. "_We use my new solution to merging realms. We could build our armies with each world's inhabitants. We won't force the realms to join us. Instead, we will do it through fighting. And to prevent the other realms from starting a war against us, we will do these fights in a formal fashion. To win, the opposing team's champion must kill our champion and defeat me or Shang Tsung in combat. If we lose, we must avoid fighting them for 500 years. If we win, however, we will get to merge their realm with ours_." Everyone applauded Shao Kahn for his excellent speech. Ermac agreed with him. "_We can do this, but what will we call this tournament?_" Shao Kahn came up with a brilliant idea. "_It's a tournament about mortals fighting each other in combat. How about we call it 'Mortal Combat?'_" Ermac had an even better idea. "_It sounds great, but I know how we can make the name better. Since you made up the tournament, why don't we change the name to "Mortal Kombat." The only difference is to change the "C" to a "K" representing the first letter in your last name_." Kahn favored that name. "_Then it's settled. We will call it "Mortal Kombat!_""

And thus, the Mortal Kombat Tournaments have been the only legal way for Shao Kahn to merge other realms with Outworld. All realms that disagreed to the tournaments were forced to merge as they denied the new law of the elder lords that forces them to give Kahn the chance of merging realms with them as it would increase peace between the realms. Kahn's rule was great until he began to get greedy with his power. Instead of claiming realms peacefully, he now sends his army into the realms to kill those who denied his Mortal Kombat Tournaments. Ermac continued to live in Outworld as Shao Kahn's champion. He forgot to claim his village and never created his own clan. Reiko became the General of Shao Kahn's Army. Sheeva and Baraka lived with the same ranks they had before Onaga's incarceration. Ashrah was never found and her debts were never paid. It's been 100 years since Shao Kahn became emperor of Outworld. Now he sets his sights on a new realm.

"_Alright Ermac, Prepare yourself. In the Morning, we will be having our next tournament in the realm of Zaterra_."

**I haven't said much of anything in the last chapter as far as to the story's direction. As you can see, Ermac's inclusion is going to be the first non-canon thing you'll see. This won't even be explained until I the next season, so don't stress on it much. Anyways, the next episode is going to be pretty awesome (its my favorite chapter overall, even now as I write the final chapters of season two I still favor this next chapter the most for some reason).So be ready.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reptile

Chapter 3: Reptile

Years ago, Raiden and Shinnok were at war for possession of Earthrealm. Although Raiden defeated him, he sent Earthrealm into the dark ages. This caused the entire Saurian race to flee to a realm called Zaterra. It started out as a peaceful realm; at least until Shao Kahn appeared. I am Khameleon. I'll start from the beginning where I was talking with the Queen of Zaterra in her palace. I walked into the Queen's palace in fear about the events to come.

"Please Kre, we must allow everyone to flee to another realm. Zaterra won't be safe anymore. Not while Shao Kahn's invitation is in effect." I plead to the Queen. Over the past few years, people have been accepting and denying his invitations. There are rumors that he enslaves the warriors once their realm is legally merged with Outworld. Whether this is fact or fiction, I don't want our realm to be involved in this. My sister finally decided to reply to my plea.

"Fear not, there is no need for us to flee when we still have warriors who will be strong enough to fight. And please address me as "Miss," baby sister." She's joking with me to keep me calm, so I decide to play along. "I know you're royalty now, but I just can't get use to calling you Miss." I replied back. "It would have been me saying Miss if you would have studied your royalty letters." Alright, now she's just making me jealous. "That's not important right now." I decided to get back on topic. "What will we tell the people? They won't accept this." And I know they won't. Shao Kahn wants the land, and we should just give it to him and flee. I hope her response is to evacuate.

"Tell them nothing. Gather 6 of our greatest warriors. Make sure our friend Reptile is included in that 6 as well." She answered me so bluntly. She really believes that our realm can defeat Outworld's champion. He's said to be an immortal being. He's not going to be defeated so easily. I decide to just do as she says. "Yes ma'am." She is the Queen after all.

And so I went out and searched for our greatest warriors. I knew of atleast 8 who were very powerful and they could have had the slightest chance at defeating Outworld's Champion. When they got word of Shao Kahn's tournament, they declined fighting against him rather quickly and without any thought. I thought that asking Reptile would give me the same exact response. Surprisingly though, Reptile accepted the challenge. But he was just one man and he was also injured from an attack by members of the Locust Clan. Being part of the royal family has made me unable to participate. It sucks too. I'm pretty skilled at Kombat myself. I just pray that we win.

It is now the next day, and we've accepted Kahn's tournament. The only people present were Shao Kahn, his general, his champion, Shang Tsung, me, Kre, Reptile, and the Zaterrian Counsel. Shao Kahn seems to have been hoping to fight multiple warriors with only his champion and his general.

"Alright Queen, it's been 5 minutes since I've finished my speech. Where are the rest of your warriors?" Shao Kahn asked. It's pretty funny too. If he really wanted to take over our realm, he would've started the match immediately. Maybe he's thinking about something.

"Reptile is the only warrior brave enough to challenge you. He will fight all of your warriors." my sister replied.

Shao Kahn was indeed very angry at the fact of us only having one warrior for the Tournament, but for some unusual reason, he simply smiled. "Since you only have one warrior, I'll allow him to fight only one match against my champion. ERMAC! Get out there!"

"Don't rush us." his champion retorted sharply. For an Emperor who's considered ruthless, he surely allows his own subordinates talk to him very unprofessionally.

"Khameleon, I don't know how I'll survive, but I can atleast try to fight him." Reptile said to me. His words sounded so terrified. I can only imagine how he feels right about now. He's the only one who decided to participate in the tournament. Our very survival depends on him. "Relax Reptile. I won't let him kill you. You can beat him." Reptile stepped into the ring as Ermac arrived at the ring. They both look towards each other with high tension, waiting for Kahn's new line.

"FIGHT!"

Reptile speeds past Ermac in less than a second. Ermac was surprised at how fast Reptile could move, even when he was injured. As Ermac begins to turn his head, he is elbowed in the face by Reptile. His body begins to soar across the field, but was still in reach for Reptile to grab his leg and prepare to strike him dead. Ermac realizes that regeneration will cost atleast 3 souls while resurrection would cost 8 souls. He decided to use his sword to cut off his own leg, which allows his body to travel across the arena. As Reptiles looks at Ermac in an unsurprising manner, he tosses the severed leg in the air as it erodes into dust. Ermac's leg begins to regenerate.

"Rrrrhh, Dark Sorcery. I fought a sorcerer of the Netherealm once who could disable dark sorcery. Too bad for her, I didn't use dark sorcery. Beware her if you ever see her. If she disables your power to contain those souls, you can lose control of your thoughts and eventually die." Reptile actually gave the enemy a tip for defeat this Netherealm Sorcerer. He's full of surprises. Ermac gets a vision of some woman he calls "Ashrah" in his mind. He decides to disarm himself and use his telekinesis to levitate his sword. Reptile continues to stare at Ermac. Ermac finally forces his sword towards Reptile. It was 3 feet in front of Reptile in less than a second. Reptile simply moved his head to the side as the sword scraped the top of his shoulder. The sword then hits a large boulder which splits in half and crumbles to pieces. Reptile's skin was hardened, so the sword didn't harm him. Reptile then rushes towards Ermac. He spits acid on his hands and swings his arms towards Ermac. Ermac was still hit by a few of Reptile's attacks, but his energies healed all of his injuries. As Reptile prepares to use his final blow, Ermac's sword returns from the rubble and flies toward Reptile. Reptile dodges the sword and it pierces Ermac instead. He pulled the sword out of his body, which heals, and swings it simultaneously at Reptile in at fast pace. Reptile dodges most of the attacks and uses his hard skin to block the other attacks. Ermac finally uses his telekinesis to move his own body at fast speeds. He forces himself towards Reptile as Reptile runs toward Ermac. They both collide and blood splatters between both of them. Reptile moves back with his hand coming out of Ermac's stomach. Acid and blood dripped from Reptiles hand and Ermac fell dead on the ground.

"I can't believe it. He actually won. Reptile saved our realm!" This was all I could say. I can't lie to myself anymore. I actually doubted him in the beginning. He was injured by the Locust clan. If he could defeat Outworld's champion this easily, he's pretty strong. "I know he could do It." my sister shouted. She actually believed in him. It kinda makes me jealous.

"Reptile Wins. FATALITY!"

All of the council member were filled with joy. Ermac returned from the dead, but the acid caused him to need a large amount of souls to fully resurrect and regenerate himself. Reptile won, but for some odd reason, Shao Kahn laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. We won, so there was no reason for him to be glad that we won. What's going on here?

"Your other men should have joined this tournament as well." He answered.

Over 100 large portals hovered around our realm. We knew that something went wrong. But we didn't know what happened.

**Ok, I know I said this was my favorite chapter in season one and while that is partially true, I meant to say that it was my favorite Arc in Season 1. The next chapter will pretty much wrap this story up and we'll move to the semi-final story arc of season 1. I have alot of ground to cover in the next chapter so expect some pretty good stuff. And before you start thinking **_"Oh no, this fanfic is only 6-7 chapters long" _**Its actually going to be 11 chapters long. After chapter 11, its going to be time for me to release season 2 of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed this. **

**(Upcoming-Chapter 4: Khameleon)**


	4. Chapter 4: Khameleon

Chapter 4: Khameleon

As everyone in Zaterra looked at the sky filled with portals, thousands of soldiers fell from the sky. I always felt that this would happen one day; either by Shao Kahn's army or some other opposing force that's just like them. They were creatures of many different races that I've never heard of. Our lifespan is only as long as that of the humans. It does seem that the forces of Zaterra were well prepare for this however. Although Kahn's Army was large and fierce, the armies of Zaterra prepared themselves for war. Kahn began to speak.

"The laws of the Elder Lords clearly state that at least 1 fighter from your realm must fight in the tournament. You've disobeyed that ruled by foolishly using Reptile as a warrior for you battle."

Although we were never born in this realm, every ancestor in our race inhabited this realm and legally claimed it by the Elder Gods. "None of us were born in Zaterra except some of the children." I told him. That's right, I almost forgot. We've had multiple Earths throughout my race's lifecycle. This realm is said to be out 86th Zaterra.

"It's still legal to have other realms fight for your Realm's freedom. The difference is that Reptile was actually born in Outworld."

"How?" I asked. "I thought my mother said his family fled to a realm near Edenia." Reptile's parents have been in a feud with the Locust Clan for years. It's not known exactly why the Locust Clan wanted to kill them so much, but they did. Maybe when they fled to Outworld, his mother was pregnant and had him. Shao Kahn must have killed them and shipped him off here. I don't know.

"You should have asked for the name of the realm. Now Reptile, what will you do about this?" he asked him. I know Reptile, and the closest people to him were me and my sister Kreeya. Actually, Kreeya liked him more than I did. "Don't fall under his influence Reptile. He only wants to use you for his army." my sister shouted. She had very little hope in him. Reptile's mind goes into a blank state after he realizes that Zaterra would be taken by Kahn because of him. Many topics circled around his mind. He didn't do anything but breathe. But then, he suddenly had only one thing in mind, a word heard before.

"FIGHT!"

Everyone looked at Reptile in confusion. They didn't understand why he said what he said.

"Didn't you all hear me? FIGHT! Kill each other off until only one side wins."

Reptile's words startled me a bit. When he said fight back in our younger years, it meant I should distract the enemy so that he could do a snatch and grab. You know, simple kid stuff. However, the way he explained it just now was different. Even my sister was afraid, but what is she trying to do now. "Reptile, why would we do this?" she asked him. If her words can't keep him sane, no one can. Reptile looks at Kreeya in a rage. In one second, he pierced his hand through her heart. I was shocked at the fact that my sister's long time best friend actually killed her without hesitation.

"Agh!" she was bleeding heavily and her eyes were wide open and had a strain to them. I could tell she was in intense pain; not just physically, but mentally as well. She breathed very heavily as she asked him one last question. "Why...why are you doing this?" Although all of Reptiles memories before the tournament were faded away, he still felt sad that he just killed his best friend.

"KRE!" I called out. It was a waste. I already knew she was dead; I just didn't want to believe it. I wish the scenario before me was just a joke. I wanted Kre to look my way as if she we're suffering and tell me 'gotcha sis'. Then Reptile would show how he made the fake blood possible and laugh at me. The only problem was that it would mean Shao Kahn claimed our realm already and that my sister heeded my warning and made friends with the Emperor. This isn't some sick joke or bad dream. This is reality.

"He just killed the Queen. Reptile has become a traitor. We have no choice but to fight." Spoke out one of the council members.

Before Reptile's memories completely vanished, his soul felt relieved when he heard Kre's final words. They were "I Loved You!" Now that Reptile's words were clarified, our soldiers attacked. They came from all directions and used the battle as a distraction to allow everyone to somehow evacuate Zaterra. We only had 1 portal that would lead to Earthrealm, and it was at my Mother's old castle. The one I used as a last resort battle tower. As they fought, Reptile slaughtered the entire counsel and hundreds of Zaterrian residents.

This was a great day turned into a horror story. The smell of Death was everywhere. "Reptile!" I called his name. He ignored me. "Please!" He continued to kill more people. He finally looked my way, but he ran straight towards me at a fast pace. One of Shao Kahn's men was about to land he axe on my head, but Reptile thrusts his hand through the man. I was happy at first, until I saw that he actually killed my best friend as well, who was right behind the guy. "Stop!" My words were like a whisper in the wind to Reptile. He didn't even look at me. All he did was kill anyone who fought against Kahn. It was like he became a double agent years ago. He completely sided with Shao Kahn. It seems that merging realms with Outworld has an effect on the other realm. As if he could take something from the realm and claim it as his own.

I couldn't bear to stay. I decided to flee Zaterra instead of using my battle tower against Kahn. If I would have tried to kill Kahn when I had the chance, I would only get myself killed by Reptile just like he killed my sister. I didn't get the chance to mourn the death of my sister nor did I get a chance to get help. In the Aftermath of the battle, we lost almost every member of the saurian race. The others are either slaves or hiding somewhere. Zaterra had permanently become Outworld. Ermac found me before I escaped. For some reason, he decided to let me go. He told me that he had absorbed every dead warrior's soul, but he allowed my sister's soul to peacefully enter Heaven. He said that Outworld would merge 5 more realms before attempting to overtake a realm that is said to be connected to the Elder Lords' tower of elements. I decided to go into hiding until I could find a way to recapture Zaterra. Who knows? I just might finally get to be called Miss.

That's the end of this arc. I know it took a while to release, but I didn't have time at first. Anyway, there are 2 more arcs to cover before season one ends. The next arc is based on the Lin Kuei and the fall of the Shirai Ryu (that's not both of the arcs, all of that is one entire arc).


	5. Chapter 5: Lin Kuei Pt 1

Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 5.

**Chapter 5: Lin Kuei (Pt. 1)**

A few years have passed since Kahn destroyed Zaterra. His Army grew rapidly and he was finally ready to take on the realm of Edenia. Before we even get to that point, we're going to take you to Earthrealm. During the year that Ermac joined Outworld, his clan, the Shirai Ryu, was said to be in a deep hibernation that allowed the previous members to live longer and still look like they did years ago. The leader of the clan was said to be led by someone who left the Lin Kuei, but the true leader is still unknown. Let us begin with a day where the Lin Kuei began their new training program. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster sits on his outdoor throne as the members of the Lin Kuei are standing around a huge empty area directly in front of the Grandmaster. Standing next to the Grandmaster are Sector and Hydro on the right and Noob and Frost on the left. Sector wore his normal combat attire. Hydro wore his old Lin Kuei attire instead of the new uniform he was issued. Noob wore his new, black attire and mask. * Frost wore her long, black hair down instead of in a ponytail, and she maintains a darkish skin tone. She wore her special made Lin Kuei attire and was proud to see that her sister, Shelia, would be the second female to join the Lin Kuei. Today was the day that 2 new trainees would have to fight each other to determine which of them would officially join the Lin Kuei. The Trainees were Kuai Lang, Noob's brother, and Shelia, Frost's sister. They entered the middle of the floor and got into their offensive stances. Tension aroused, and the grandmaster begin the battle.

"FIGHT!"

Shelia ran up to Kuai and attempted a roundhouse kick. Kuai blocks it a sends a couple punches and kicks in Shelia's direction. She is hit by one of the Kicks, but she shook it off and continued with some punches and kicks of her own. Kuai is hit a few times, but he ends her combo with a sweep. She picks herself back up and throws another set of punches at Kuai. After her 5th punch she kicks him in the leg and hits him with a backflip kick to finish the combo. Frost wanted to cheer her sister on, but showing feelings is a sign of weakness to the Lin Kuei. Kuai picks himself back up. The Grandmaster was slightly amused by the two.

"You two are now able to use your powers in the final match if needed."

"You do know that my subordinate-" Frost was suddenly cut off.

"Silence! That is none of my concern. You knew that she didn't learn any powers before you signed her up."

Shelia was tired and she tried to stop him early by doing a flip kick in the air. Kuai blocks her attack and flips her over. She attempts to stand back up, but he freezes her hands to the ground.

"Kuai Lang wins. You will now be recognized as Subzero. Everyone is dismissed."

As everyone begins leaving, Subzero breaks the block of ice that binds Shelia's hands. He attempts to help her up, but she knocks his hand out of the way and picks herself up.

"You still have many chances to prove yourself to the Grandmaster, Shelia. Don't let this bring your hopes down.

"I don't need your sympathy, Subzero." she retorted. "Besides, isn't that what being a member of the Lin Kuei about? You're not allowed to show feelings."

Smoke looked at Subzero and looked back towards Shelia. "She does have a point Subzero. You're not supposed to show any signs of weakness. It makes me question the decision, hahaha."

Subzero looks at Smoke in rage. "What do you mean by that? I won because I was merciless in battle!" Smoke laughed some more at the enraged Subzero.

"Freezing my hands and not finishing me off right? How merciless." Shelia teased.

"We're you even serious in the first place? You weren't, were you?" Subzero asked. Shelia simply smiled.

"I was, indeed. I really wanted to join the Lin Kuei. Years ago, our grandfather died at the hands of the Shirai Ryu leader. He killed over 100 men by himself. Our father was also killed by a group of Shirai Ryu members in our home. I wanted revenge, and that's how I ended up here. So I guess it's time for me to go on to training with my sister, right?"

"You won't be able to do that, Shelia." Frost, Shelia, Noob, Smoke, and Subzero looked back and saw Sector. He had a serious look on his face. "We have been assigned to a new task. And you have been assigned a special task as well, Frost."

"What kind of mission? Can't I handle it later?" Frost questioned. It seems that she's still a bit shaken up by the match.

"You can't. You've been assigned to deliver a gift to a merchant."

Shelia walked up to the front of the group. "I'll go with her. Lin Kuei of not, I want to go on a mission as well." she said bluntly.

"This is a high ranked mission, Shelia. You can't come regardless of your member status. No one can." Frost explained.

"Well, there is a mission you can accompany us on. It's not very dangerous. You can come if your sister is alright with that."

Frost smiled a little. She grabbed the gift and ran out the room.

"So who's assigned to this mission?" asked Subzero.

As Sektor looked around the room, he realized that the mission would have one too many warriors with Shelia. "All of us. I'll leave Cyrax here."

They all set off to the Shaolin Temple of the west. After 10 minutes, they arrived there.

"I never knew this temple was so close. It's really huge." Shelia blurted out.

"Quiet!" Sektor demanded while whispering. "If they are sleep, we can easily sneak in." All of them hopped into a nearby open window and entered the castle. They roamed the castle quietly while searching for the map. After a few minutes, they find a huge room in which the map was sitting on a post stand directly in front of them.

"There's the map. Grab it so that we can go." said Sektor.

As Smoke walks toward the map, Subzero realizes that something was wrong. "Have you all realized that this place was vacant the whole time?"

"You're right. Where have they vanished off to?" Noob questioned.

"What's more important is where has Shelia wondered off to?" Sektor asked.

As Subzero and Noob Saibot looked around the room, Smoke decided to approach the map. Smoke was only 3 feet away from the map, but he was interrupted as a mysterious figure came from the air and kicked him in the face sending him flying back. The others went into their defensive positions. As Smoke picks himself up, the shadowy figure stood firmly. It is revealed that the shadowy figure was actually Ashrah, who had a very serious look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6: Lin Kuei Pt 2

Chapter 6: Lin Kuei Pt. 2

"There's no need for us to fight. We only want the map." Subzero explained to her the importance of their mission. He was up for negotiating with the woman.

"I know what you want." she retorted. "I have also been tasked with this job, along with my partner Scorpion. His whereabouts are unknown for now, so I guess I'll just fight you all myself."

Ashrah made a devious grin. All of them were shocked to see that a female was actually accepted into the Shirai Ryu. They were also confused as of why the Shirai Ryu needed the map.

"I don't like fighting women, but that kick you did earlier hurts. So let's see if you can handle this."

Smoke vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Ashrah was unsurprised and stood firm. She had a serious look on her face. In an instant, Smoke appeared behind Ashrah and attempted to swing his fist across the back of her head. Before the punch could actually connect, Ashrah slightly moved her body to the side. He missed her and stumbled forward, almost falling. However, when his body passed by Ashrah, she did an upward kick into his chest. The impact caused him to fall to his knees while holding his chest in pain.

"Ha, steel boots. These were made especially for me using light sorcery. It's so strong that it can kick the voice out of you, as you can see with your friend there.

Ashrah points her finger in Smoke's direction. He's screaming with pain, but the screams are really silent (and that is the only reason his cries didn't get him kicked out of the Lin Kuei). Subzero grew angry.

"You've messed with the wrong people, woman!"

Subzero runs up to Ashrah and swings his fist towards her 2 times, but she dodged both. Noob jumps over Subzero and attempts to use a jump kick on Ashrah, she dodges the attack. He sends a punch straight towards her, which yet again she dodges it. Noob manipulates the darkness to create a clone of himself. The clone sends a series of punches and kicks in Ashrah's direction. She dodges most of the attacks and blocks the rest. She dispels Noob's clone and kicks Noob in his right arm, causing it to break. Subzero attempts to attack Ashrah again as he runs in her direction. Unfortunately, they are stopped as a mysterious figure appears behind the entrance to their room. A long chain appears from the user's hand.

"Scorpion, just in ti-"Ashrah's words were cut off as the chains wrapped around her and binded her arms together with her body.

"COME HERE!"

Noob Saibot recognized the phrase, but the voice was more feminine. He knew that it was actually Shelia. She pulled Ashrah over towards her direction, causing Ashrah to fall to the ground. Shelia stepped on top of Ashrah's back in a heroic stance while hold a dagger in one hand and a pair of chains in the other.

"What is this?! Who are you?!" Ashrah asked.

Shelia pulled the chain tighter as if she was telling her to shut up. Noob's arm and Smoke's chest began to heal into full recovery. It seems that her steel toe boots were made with dark sorcery and controlled by Light Sorcery.

"Where have you been? Don't you know that there is another ninja here named Scorpion? He's not a rookie, he's the best. He is the Second in command for the Shirai Ryu." Sektor explain.

"I know that already. We passed by each other a few minutes ago. Apparently, this is their leader." she explained. Sektor and the others laughed at her comment. "I'm actually serious. I remember this woman as the Shirai Ryu member who killed my Father and also my grandfather. My grandfather was more of a selfish man, so his death was ok, but my father's death was inexcusable." Shelia got on her knees and pulled Ashrah's hair. She raised her dagger in the air and prepared to kill her.

"STOP!" a voice shouted. A man dressed in a yellow ninja suit appeared in the room. He was badly damaged and exhausted. Everyone in the room knew him as Scorpion.

"What is it ninja? I though you died when the Shaolin Monks arrived." Shelia said. Moments ago, Shelia had taken a different route away from the rest of the group. She snuck around the corners of the temple's upper levels and spotted Ashrah and Scorpion, who had sealed a door shut. Behind the doors were a large number of Shaolin warriors who were called into the room for an emergency meeting. Apparently, it was a lie and a trap. Ashrah gave Scorpion the orders of searching this floor while she searches the bottom floor. As Scorpion searched door to door, he never found the map, but many of the rooms had sacred weapons and equipment. Seeing them as useful, Shelia decided to take as many of the weapons and equipment as could carry. What she favored the most was the Soul Dagger and the Light Binding Chains. As she tried to leave the room, she was spotted by Scorpion. Before he even spoke, Shelia used her Chains to destroy the lock that was on the door. Apparently, the lock was fused with light sorcery. As the doors opened, the Shaolin monks escaped and prepared to face-off against Scorpion. Shelia disappeared using a camouflage smoke screen.

"You left me for dead just to save your own life? After you've stolen from the monks and placed the blame on me?" Scorpion pulled out both of his sword and attempted to attack Shelia. However, Sektor disarmed him using his Digital Sword to cut off both of his hands. Subzero kicked him in his leg making him fall on his knees. Noob Saibot decided to finish him as he grabbed Scorpion's neck and performed his signature spine rip fatality. The sight of the attack made Shelia vomit. Although she wanted Ashrah dead, she didn't think she'd react like this to death.

"Brother, I think that was a bit too much. Was doing that necessary, especially without freezing him first?" Subzero asked Noob. Neither Sektor nor Smoke disapproved of the attack. They both knew what being a Lin Kuei warrior was like.

"In the Lin Kuei, you are not allowed to show mercy to your enemies. If you give them a chance to live again, you'll be giving yourself a chance to die again. Fear is the number one way to show power and honor in the Lin Kuei. You all must accept this fact now." Noob explained as Shelia finishing wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm ok. It's just that I wasn't ready for that one." Her voice was a bit scratchy. She picked Ashrah up using her chain. "Alright, let's grab that scroll and take her back to the Grandmaster as a trophy. Maybe this will get me accepted to the Lin Kuei."

"Hm. You're pretty good at this. You should have been more serious during the match against Subzero, but maybe then we would have lost to these two." Sektor then grabbed the scroll and they all began to sneak out quietly.

Ashrah: (So, when will this war of ours begin...Quan Chi?)

**End of this chapter. I hope you liked it. If you read the original chapter 6 on other Mortal Kombat sites like TRMK, MKSecrets, or Kamidogu, you can already see how different the events are here. That minor change in the last episode will make a major difference for the outcome of Season 1 and Season 2.**

**(Next-Chapter 7: Shirai Ryu)**


	7. Chapter 7: Shirai Ryu

Chapter 7: Shirai Ryu

Some things in the universe should always be kept a secret. Years ago, the realms were made into one realm. The only living beings were God, the Elder Lords, Lucifer, and the One Being. The One Being was the first existing life force in the realm. However, he challenged the Elder Lords and was defeated. God punished him by transforming his soul into a relic known as a Kamidogu. To ensure that he never returns, God split the realm into many different realms. The Kamidogu was also split into 7 different parts and spread across different realms. So far, only three of those parts of the relic were found. One is being held by the sorcerer Shang Tsung. The second one is held by the Emporer Shao Kahn. The third part is being held by a certain man who allied himself with a fallen Elder God.

Minutes after their standoff, the Lin Kuei members headed back to the Lin Kuei grounds along with a restrained Ashrah. Before they reach their destination, they are stopped by a bald gray man. They realized that it was the man who gave them their assignment.

"Ah, Quan Chi. I see you've arrived." Ashrah spoke casually. Quan Chi looked quite disappointed.

"Why are both clans here? I thought only one of you would be bringing me the map."

Sector clears his throat and begins to speak. "We have encountered each other during our assignment for retrieving this map. We realized that you've assigned them the same mission and reward. We are not here as friends, however. We defeated her and we're planning to bring her to the Lin Kuei temple as a trophy for our clan." He explained.

"Yes. I gave you both this mission knowing that you'd encounter each other. If the Shirai Ryu would have failed the assignment, I would need the Lin Kuei to succeed. However, I didn't agree to you taking her as a trophy. Besides, I need her so that I can find your enemies' hideouts." Sektor had to think about it for a moment. He then agreed with Quan Chi and released her. "A good call from a great future leader. Take this frost orb as a token of my appreciation."

Without saying anything else, he took a blue frost orb out of Ashrah's back pouch and handed it to Sektor. Quan Chi left the area along with Ashrah and was never seen again. Sometime later, Frost had found her client. It was a woman dressed in a dark purple robe.

"Here's the merchandise you ordered, ma'am." Frost pulled out a small package from her pockets. It felt like it was somewhat valuable.

"Great timing, Frost. They said you were the best." The woman praised. Frost wasn't very amused, but she was appreciative.

"So, between you and me…"

"It's a medallion forged by the members of your clan." The client confirmed. "It's actually kind of impressive to say it's not the real deal."

"What do you mean? You're buying a fake?"

"It's a necessary purchase. It's not Shinnok's real medallion, but it does have the same amount of spiritual power. Here, take this piece." The woman hands Frost an ice ring. At that moment, Frost felt an intense pulse flow through her. She was shocked. "You feel it don't you? The faster it beats, the closer you are to death. This is a powerful ring that will be dangerous without the rest of the amulet."

"I'm going to die soon?" Frost questioned.

"The danger of your mission was that I was ordered to kill you. However, you can use your ring's power to escape and save your sister." Frost looked at the woman with surprise. She then created an Ice Sai. The woman smiled and revealed her face. She was a woman with Black hair and clear pupils. She was a woman from Outworld and a Shadow Priest in Shao Kahn's Army.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Shadow Priest. I am a truly immortal being that can only be killed by losing my soul. You won't be able to defeat me so easily, so I suggest you get with the program and save your sister." The woman said as she went into a praying stance.

Back at the Shirai Ryu temple, Ashrah is looking onto the battlefield feeling frustrated. She failed her task and knew what the consequence would be. The Shirai Ryu is a strong group of warriors, but they are no match for the powers of the enemy force that would be approaching. Her feet began to glow red.

"This is just great. Centuries of controlling a powerful clan will go down the drain because of one stupid little girl's actions. How embarrassing. Plus, the time to switch places is now." Ashrah prepared to use a spell as she raised her right hand in the air. Suddenly, a messenger busted into her private quarters. Usually, her door would be sealed with a powerful spell, but she hasn't been in her private quarters in years ever since Ermac transferred her to the Netherealm.

"Grand Master Scor…er you're…..Grand Master Ashrah?!" he questioned.

"In the flesh, it's nice to see you again. Scorpion was killed by Noob Saibot last night." She explained. Her eyes began to slowly drift off. "And I haven't really had a rest in a few years."

"I'm sorry ma'am. It looks like you won't get to rest today. We're under attack and losing men faster than we can count to 1000."

"Then learn to count faster." She said sarcastically. "I know, we're under attack by the Brotherhood of Shadow. Gather your things because we're leaving, today!" Ashrah's tone became very serious. She had a worried look on her face.

"That will make our situation worse. We weren't expecting TWO attacks in one day." The messenger said in shock.

"Two attacks? If that's not the Brotherhood, who are they?" Ashrah asked in shock. The messenger was a bit embarrassed. Outside of the Shirai Ryu Temple's gate was a young teenage girl who was holding the Soul dagger and Light Binding Chains.

"So, this is where you've been hiding."

**Sorry for the long wait. I will inform you that this part of the fanfic will not continue until the last chapter.**

**(Next-Chapter 8: Rain)**


End file.
